1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a microsystem for analyzing blood, and more particularly to a microsystem having miniaturized AgCl (silver chloride) reference electrode for analyzing blood.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of rapid development of bioinformatics analysis in the fields of hematology, biochemistry and microbiology, the need for important care testing analysis system increases. Important care testing devices miniaturized by utilizing existing IC (integrated circuit) or MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology have the following advantages: shorter reaction time, less sample requirements, smaller size, lower power consumption and lower production cost.
There is demand for a microsystem for analyzing blood which is capable of simultaneously detecting the concentration of ions, such as Na+, K+, H+, Ca2+ and NH4+ in human serum. The data of the concentration of the ions provides very important reference information when medical staff takes care of critically ill patients.